When the Music Stops
When the Music Stops is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-first case of the season. It is featured as the first case set in the Pearl Coast district of Aurelia. Plot On the search for the missing Callum Cooper, Chief Aleiso soon sent Lydia and the player soon went into the Purple Mackerel only to find bartender Bianca Morteel slumped at the nightclub's bar. They then suspect disc jockey Keaton Kapow, drunken youth Lucas Marito and party girl Nadia Reyes. Soon Silvano informed the team about a yacht party taking place in the victim's memory. This led the detectives to interrogate the host Cisco Salievro as well male model Reggie Mercado about the victim and the murder. Later, the detectives learned that the nightclub was going to reopen despite the murder not being solved yet. After searching the nightclub once more, they arrested Reggie for the murder. After trying to deny the accusations, Reggie cracked and confessed the truth. He started wringing his hair, insisting that if he couldn't have Bianca, nobody could. The killer recounted how he had taken an interest in Bianca and decided that she was his. Reggie told the detectives that he first tried seducing Bianca but she rejected his advances, resulting in him attempting to force her to date him. Reggie then spotted Bianca and Cisco going on a date, infuriating him. He attacked Bianca in the nightclub and used a device he made to liquefy her brain, torturing and killing her simultaneously. He was sentenced to 40 years in prison along with mandatory counselling sessions by Evelyn Rodriguez. After the trial, Silvano informed the player that he had booked a table at the coconut bar in order for Katrina to meet his boyfriend, Jason, but had lost the dinner reservation and asked for the player's help in finding it. After searching the bar and finding the reservation, the pair went to speak to Katrina along with Jason who happily hugged her brother and his boyfriend before heading off to have dinner with them. Meanwhile, Cisco informed the team that he had spotted Callum in his nightclub. Lydia and the player raced there and discovered a ticket meaning Callum was attending the party on the yacht. The pair headed there and found Callum sitting on one of the sofas. When he spotted them, he hugged Lydia and explained why he fled. He confessed that his father was abusive, often beating him and Edna. One day, while the family were eating, his father threatened him with a kitchen knife resulting in Edna stabbing his father to death. Horrified, Callum fled the district but due to having no proof and still loving his mother, he kept quiet. Callum also confessed that he discovered what happened to the Striker family and offered his support to Lydia. Lydia then informed the player of her family who had gone missing while on a fishing trip off the coast of the district, confessing that she believed something else was afoot with their disappearance but she didn't know what. Finding it suspicious, the pair swore to investigate and find out what truly happened to the Striker family. Summary Victim *'Bianca Morteel' (found with blood leaking out of every orifice) Murder Weapon *'Sound Frequency' Killer *'Reggie Mercado' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks martinis *The suspect takes Scrappy Snacks *The suspect wears perfume Appearance *The suspect wears glowsticks Profile *The suspect drinks martinis *The suspect takes Scrappy Snacks *The suspect wears perfume Profile *The suspect drinks martinis *The suspect takes Scrappy Snacks *The suspect wears perfume Profile *The suspect drinks martinis *The suspect takes Scrappy Snacks Appearance *The suspect wears glowsticks Profile *The suspect drinks martinis *The suspect takes Scrappy Snacks *The suspect wears perfume Appearance *The suspect wears glowsticks Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks martinis. *The killer wears perfume. *The killer takes Scrappy Snacks. *The killer wears glowsticks. *The killer is aged under 30. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Nightclub. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Damaged Card, Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Headphones) *Examine Headphones. (Result: K Kapow; New Suspect: Keaton Kapow) *Speak to Keaton about the bloody body in his nightclub. (New Crime Scene: Coconut Bar) *Investigate Coconut Bar. (Clues: Waiter’s Tray, Faded Photo) *Examine Waiter’s Tray. (Result: Bar Ban List; New Suspect: Lucas Marito) *Question Lucas about being banned from the bar. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Selfie) *Interrogate Nadia about being at the nightclub. *Examine Damaged Card. (Result: Nightclub Pass) *Analyze Nightclub Pass. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears perfume) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks martinis) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Cisco about hosting a party for Bianca’s memory. (Attribute: Cisco drinks martinis; New Crime Scene: Yacht Party) *Investigate Yacht Party. (Clues: Liquor Cabinet, Shattered Glass) *Examine Liquor Cabinet. (Result: Locked Camcorder) *Examine Locked Camcorder. (Result: Footage) *Analyze Footage. (06:00:00) *Confront Nadia about her fight with the victim. (Attribute: Nadia drinks martinis and wears perfume) *Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Perfume Bottle) *Analyze Perfume Bottle. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes Scrappy Snacks; New Crime Scene: Seaside View) *Investigate Seaside View. (Clues: Dirty Plates, Magazine Rack) *Examine Dirty Plates. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Reggie Mercado) *Question Reggie about Bianca’s demise. (Attribute: Reggie drinks martinis and takes Scrappy Snacks) *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Headline) *Confront Lucas about the allegations. (Attribute: Lucas drinks martinis, wears perfume and takes Scrappy Snacks) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Dancefloor. (Clues: Snapped Record, Ice Bucket, Gift Box) *Examine Snapped Record. (Result: Vandalised Record) *Confront Keaton about the victim’s vandalising one of his records. (Attribute: Keaton drinks martinis, wears perfume and takes Scrappy Snacks) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Shirtless Photo) *Confront Reggie about dedicating the risqué photo to the victim. (Attribute: Reggie wears perfume) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Burner Phone) *Analyze Burner Phone. (05:00:00; Result: Playlist) *Speak to Cisco about the romantic playlist. (Attribute; Cisco takes Scrappy Snacks, Nadia takes Scrappy Snacks) *Investigate Cocktail Bar. (Clues: Music Sheet, Broken Device) *Examine Music Sheet. (Result: Colored Liquid) *Analyze Colored Liquid. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glowsticks) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Strange Device) *Analyze Strange Device. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged under 30) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Party Doesn’t Stop for One (1/6). (No stars) The Party Doesn't Stop For One (1/6) *Investigate Coconut Bar. (Clue: Silvano’s Bag) *Examine Silvano’s Bag. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Dinner Reservation) *Invite Katrina to meet Jason. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Cisco about spotting Callum in the nightclub. (Reward: Nightclub Glasses) *Investigate Nightclub. (Clue: Lost Property Box) *Examine Lost Property Box. (Result: Party Ticket) *Investigate Party Yacht. (Clue: Callum Cooper) *Question Callum about running away. *Speak to Lydia about her missing family. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Pearl Coast